User blog:El Tea Couch/Status Report - Week of 22 September 2014
Status Report - Week of 22 September 2014 Over the last week core members of the development team have been focused on investigating, and addressing server and client crash issues introduced with 0.49. These include issues with the processing of persistent objects on server initialization, player rag dolls, and the clean up of trash (expired) objects. In addition, the programming team continued their work on addressing exploits related to rapid player position updates. (Sliding/Teleporting) As these updates make their way to stable branch we are also working with our game server providers to put the finishing touches on the systems needed to properly support the renting of private shards of the central DayZ hive. As mentioned in previous status reports, this option will continue the initiative to progressively increase the customization options allowed to server operators and communities, while still protecting the core vision of DayZ. This tied with our continued collaboration with these game server partners to analyze and track data related to the optimum software/hardware configuration for DayZ server instances should allow us over the next month to greatly improve the play experience on all DayZ stable branch servers. Throughout this process we will endeavor to share data and statistics related to this whenever possible in our weekly status reports. Those experiencing issues with respawning, or spawning into (any) servers should also head over to the official DayZ forums and read the information contained in this post. Anyone still having issues is strongly encouraged to reply to said post, so we can continue investigating the root cause of the issue. ''- Brian Hicks / Producer'' Peter / Lead Designer "Weather impact on the player character is still being worked on and body temperature is now dependent upon character movement. Drowning characters also received some attention and is now working like you would expect. There is also a new waterproof bag, so anyone who happens to find your soaked dead body will be able to use your dry things. There are two traps ready to be released shortly - snare trap for small game as I already mentioned and one used for catching small fish. Apart from that we are refining design for barricading and vehicles. Some nasty bugs which were affecting gameplay were fixed, such as the lack of ability to be in both restrained and unconsciousness state at the same time or endless usage of consumable/food/drink items. By the way if you missed live stream of Brian, Chris and I playing DayZ head over to our twitch.tv channel and check it out… see you in Chernarus folks! ” Chris / Lead Artist "Much of what I wrote about last week is still WIP and there isn’t a whole lot of new stuff to talk about right now. The prison uniform and medical scrubs are almost ready, as well as the first item of woman’s clothing - 3/4 length pants. The art and design teams have agreed on a series of sketches related to the creation of leather craftable clothes so work on the models is underway there. We decided to make a command variant of the V3S and work continues on the vehicle parts. A hermit zombie was completed and I think the first time you see him coming at you, its going to be good for a scare. We’re also working on a lock picking kit related to the barricading feature Peter discussed during the Friday dev stream last week. Also, a new large, military tent is WIP which you will be able to persistently store your gear in.” Viktor / Lead Animator "Last month we added new zombie run variations. Now we’ve started to focus on other areas. After going through many already mocaped animations we were still missing some important moves we want to improve the zombies with. To be more specific I’m talking about zombie attacks and hit reactions. The mocap session happened on tuesday and we have mocaped some awesome attacks and reactions for zombies. I truly can’t wait to see it in game. This will be our immediate goal. At the same time we have started changing pistol moves a bit. Although it will take some time to have it fully polished there is a new pistol lowered pose and moves for standing, crouched and proned player. And one more thing… it’s one handed! The MP133 reload animations have been finished, however there are some minor issues we need to fix. And as usual we are looking into bugs. Last week many minor issues in the animation graph were fixed.” Standup Notes for the week of 22 September 2014 (Note: Standup notes are not a change log - they are a quick high level look at tasks the teams worked on throughout this week) Art *Prototyping procedural color changing for weapons *Polishing bush rag and 3D camo for weapons *V3S Command Vehicle variant *New fishing related items *Lock Picking kit *55 gal drum for dying leather *NEAF models *Various car parts *Medical Scrubs *Woman’s clothing *Steyr AUG *Old man Zombie *Prison Uniform *Large military tent *New outdoor (picnic) table *Bugfixing environment models Animation * Player animation graph bugfixing * Rifle raised walk * MP133 reload animations polishing * Zombie MoCap Processing * Lowered one handed Pistol Animations Design *Bugfixing (restrain issues, endless usage of items etc.) *Configs and scripts for new items *Traps for small game and fishes *Drowning player *Weather impact implementation *Vehicles and their parts design and implementation *Horticulture implementation *Barricading design and implementation *String tables Programming *Client and server crash fixes *Door reimplementation (bugfixing) *Security on player location updates *Player respawn/connecting fixes *Tents positioning *New basic zombie behavior *Sound-over-network enhancements & optimization *Server fps optimizations *Support for better weapon animations [[User:El Tea Couch|''El Tea Couch]] [[User talk:El Tea Couch|Talk'']] 00:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts